Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be encased in a carrier for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished.
Accessories for the implement may also be encased in a carrier for protection of the accessory and/or the user, while providing ready access to the accessory. For example, a carrier may be worn near to a carrier or in another convenient location, for ready access to an accessory (such as an ammunition magazine, for example) to be used with the implement as desired.
In the case of a magazine for firearms ammunition, the carrier should reasonably protect the magazine and the user, and should be convenient to the user for ready use. Accordingly, the carrier should retain the magazine until it is to be used, but allow the user to withdraw the magazine without undue effort or difficulty. The carrier should be rigid and stable enough to allow a magazine to be repeatedly withdrawn and replaced, usually with the same hand. Further, a carrier for any purpose should also be versatile enough to be comfortably carried by the user in various configurations or attached to an object for storage or concealed use when desired.
In some cases, a user may own more than one variety of firearm or other implement. Generally, the accessories (e.g., magazines, etc.) for the different firearms or other implements have their own unique size and shape. Fabric and other less-rigid pouches are often used more or less universally to accommodate the variety of sizes and shapes of accessories with a single carrier. However, fabric and some other less-rigid pouches can have a limited durability and can be more limited in carry or attachment configuration options.